


Pretty in Pink Lace

by CLP



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossdressing Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jay Gatsby is Bisexual, Jordan Baker is a Lesbian, Lingerie, M/M, Nick Carraway is Gay, Panty Kink, Smut, Top Jay Gatsby/Bottom Nick Carraway, Why are tags my enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLP/pseuds/CLP
Summary: Nick realizes that he doesn't know all of Gatsby's secrets after he finds a hidden stash of lingerie magazines.





	Pretty in Pink Lace

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I had always wanted to read Natsby and lingerie. And now, I've done it.
> 
> So for a Valentine's Day treat,  
> Enjoy

It all evidently began last Tuesday when Nick found a stash of lingerie magazines under the bed. It was an accident, he swears, but in the midst of the events occurring prior to his discovery, he really should have known better.

In the large mansion lay one room unkept: Gatsby's bedroom. Technically it's "their" bedroom but had always been Gatsby's first before they started living together and dating. And although Nick has his own room one door down, he isn't going to use it other than for a quiet place to write so Jay's bedroom is the place he spent his nights.

Since it was the only bed he planned to sleep in, he had to accommodate for Gatsby's cleanliness habits, mainly because he doesn't have any. Most of the time, servants and maids would enter and clean the room to death, only to find it destroyed again the next morning. Nick does his best to help by making sure his own things are in their mannered place, but that didn't necessarily keep him out of the clear considering his and Jay's extreme use of the bedsheets during the night.

But, last Tuesday, Nick had enough. He rolled up his sleeves and got to cleaning before the servants arrived. He could clean up the floors and counters so that they would be able to just vacuum, wipe down the surfaces, and wash the floor. It seemed so simple; until he found the magazines.

There were probably about eight to ten magazines, maybe more hidden away but after his discovery, there was no chance he was going after them. Women in lingerie were plastered on the covers, all posing to show off their bodies and the lingerie. It was certainly a sight to see.

At that moment, Gatsby set foot into the room, "Nick, there you are. There's something I need to-"

"What's this?" Nick asked, staring up at his boyfriend from his spot on the floor, "Jay-"

He stilled, becoming stiff as a board at the sight of the magazines. "Old sport, those aren't-"

"I'm not mad, Jay, I just want to know why they're here." He said, calmly and stood up, pressing the magazines to his chest.

"I may have forgotten they were there, old sport, you see, I've probably had them ever since Daisy and I dated. One came in the mail one day and I just," Jay let out a heavy exhale, "enjoyed seeing my partners in them."

A childish grin appeared on Nick's face, "are you saying you've got a panty kink?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that but-"

He chuckled, letting his hand cup Jay's cheek. "Jay, it's fine. I'm not kink-shaming you, I only wanted to know."

He nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. "I'll get rid of them, I'm really sorry you found them, old sport."

"No, no," Nick replied quickly, adding, "we can keep them."

"Nick, you don't have to," his voice wavered, cheeks dusty pink as he took a step towards Nick. "dress up or anything for me."

"I know, but it could be an interesting experience." He stated with a small smile, "I'll just have a look."

And a look into the strange world of lace and satin turned into shopping with Jordan on Thursday after he mentioned the situation to her. He probably should have thought his words through because, after five minutes of getting off the phone with her, she was at the doorstep of the mansion. Her sleek, jet-black Camry sat out in front as she honked the horn, so Nick kissed Jay goodbye and hurried down the steps.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" He asked, opening the door to leather seats and cold air-conditioned air.

"Because _you_ need to have sex more often. And this is the perfect opportunity for me to show you the world of kinks." She pointed her chin upward in stubbornness, taking the car out of park and zipping down the road.

"It's just one, it's not going to be the main concept that determines our sex life," Nick stated, resting his arm on the door.

Jordan gaped, "believe me, yes it will"

She drove him downtown, the hot and heavy summer air trying to bash its way into the car. If there's one thing Nick always thought about when he hopped into a car with her, was the question of how she even got her license. Jordan's driving is like Gatsby's; very fast, curvy and exhilarating.

They stopped at a small store, hidden among the towering buildings and busy streets of New York. It was a simple exterior, with a faded pale pink sign that read  _Sweet Climax_ and little amount of decor that made it sink into the bricks.

Jordan stepped out, pulling off her round sunglasses. Nick followed behind, tilting his head at the strange establishment. He glanced at Jordan, who only smiled cheekily and walked towards the door.

Inside was a mess; packaged plugs of every color and size sat in a large display case, flavored lubricants near the cash register, ropes and leashes hung on high shelves, and so much more. Jordan blinked flirtatiously at the cashier and the girl giggled in return.

"We've gone out before, but we're only a fling," she mentioned, only to be given an eyeroll by Nick.

She took his hand, leading him to the back of the store. There, on multiple tracks scattered about, was finely made lingerie. They didn't appear to be cheap and looked fairly similar to the ones in the magazines.

Jordan was already hard at work, picking out shades of color and sizes for Nick to possibly wear. It was incredibly overwhelming when she shoved him into the dressing room and ordered him to change.

It felt odd, changing into something so silken and smooth. The fabric was light and flowy, like moving through a gentle cloud. The colors varied from vibrant to sophisticated. He tried on multiple styles: babydolls, negligees, matching sets of undergarments, stockings, garters, and, of course, panties.

"Are you sure this looks good on me?" Nick asked, staring at the pale pink lingerie. It was a pastel pink babydoll; he found he enjoyed wearing that style more than the others. He had pink stockings that went above his knees and a garter belt attached to his pink panties to hold them up. 

"Well, I can safely say that pink is not your color," Jorden answered, crossing her legs and leaning closer to the mirror, "but it certainly is his."

Nick went quiet, staring at his reflection in thought. He inhaled slowly, "I'm not taking them all home, Jordan, what if he finds them?"

"We'll take three of them home and hide them in your room, he'll never find them there. After Saturday's party, you'll catch him off guard." She suggested, playfully smiling through her eyes.

He doesn't know how long they had been in the store, but by the time they leave with the pink babydoll, panties, stockings, and garter belts (as well as green and blue), the sun had already begun to set. 

* * *

Nick stares at himself in the full-length mirror, watching as the silk of the babydoll drift with the wind. Jordan, who scurried him off from tonight's Saturday party, is putting gentle touches of makeup on him. He notices the wind reveal his panties, wondering if wearing this tonight would be a good idea.

In the mirror, it dawns upon him: does he look like Daisy? It shakes him up a bit; he knows he shouldn't be jealous of his cousin, he never really was when those two were dating. But considering how long it took Jay to finally notice him, it really, truly, worries him.

They dated for a month, maybe two but neither want to tell him the exact time. Nick was fine with that, their dating life was theirs and he didn't have to have any insight on it. However, they seemed so much in love that the possibility of Daisy and Gatsby breaking up never occurred to anyone's mind.

He remembers when he first met Gatsby, he remembers it so clearly. It had been a family reunion, he was wearing a green sweater and the venue was glowing with golden light. Daisy had dragged Gatsby along to accompany her and Nick met him after her parents and closer relatives had been introduced.

Nick melted when Gatsby shook his hand and flashed a charming smile. It was a smile that focused on one person and that person only. Nick felt his heart skip a beat and a warmth flooded to his face and neck, making him flustered. Even after they had met, Nick stuck by his side: arriving at the usual Saturday parties, driving into the city in Jay's sunshine yellow car, having tea on simple days together. 

Then, Daisy and Gatsby broke up. It so was unexpected, the people couldn't understand why New York's cutest couple was over. No one had a reason, not even Nick. But something better was on the horizon.

Nick and Gatsby's relationship began that same year during the summer. Gatsby came to him first, asking him to dinner in a very non-platonic way. It was right after a party, Gatsby decided to take him home even though the walk to his cottage wasn't too long. When they arrived, dozens of roses covered the inside of the house and as Nick turned around, Jay was on one knee. It was truly romantic.

But now, thinking back to such a wonderful memory, it makes him nervous. Jay always bought Daisy flowers when they were together. If anything, would Jay think of her if he wore this?

"Do I look like her?" Nick mumbles, his fingers twirling the lace strap of the nightgown.

Jordan raises an eyebrow, applying slow brushes of eyeshadow, "like the girls in the magazines?"

"Like Daisy," he corrects softly, his head bowing over to look at his stockings, "do I look like her?"

"Nicky," she cups his chin, lifting it up to coat his lips in a pale lipstick, "you look better than she ever could."

He gives her a small smile, the lipstick still wet. To have an encouraging friend like Jordan is the best thing to ever happen to him, besides falling in love with Jay.

She places the finishing touches on him, collecting her makeup kit quickly after. "Do you want me to get him for you?"

Nick shakes his head, "no, I'd rather him come looking for me. If he finds you, you can let him know I'm here."

"Sounds like a plan." Jordan smiles, sneaking out of the room as quietly as possible.

He's alone now with his thoughts, his reflection, and his anticipation. Nick peers into the mirror, noticing the subtle changes Jordan's makeup made on him. His face looks younger, eyelashes longer, his eyes popping because of the eyeliner and shadow. At this point, he's not sure how Jay is going to respond.

"Nick," Gatsby softly knocks on the door, "you alright? Jordan said you were here."

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Just," he scrambles to find a way to present himself, "give me a moment."

"You're missing the party, that's not like you. Are you sure you're okay, old sport?" He asks as Nick climbs onto the bed, his legs folded and apart.

"I'm fine, Jay," he replies, holding his breath, "you can come in now."

The knob turns, his heart beating rapidly now, "Nick, what's going on-"

Jay goes quiet at the sight on the bed; a heavy blush covers Nick's face. The cool wind from the barely open balcony door brushes against the pink dress, showing off pastel pink panties, garter belt, and stockings.

"Do you like it?" He asks, his words breathlessly coming out.

"Like it?" Jay says, that warm smile appearing on his face, "Nick, I can't even describe this. You look stunning!"

His head lowers in embarrassment, "Jordan said pink really wasn't my color."

"She was very wrong, old sport." He chuckles, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Now, am I allowed to touch you, or should I just get off all the way over here?"

"You can touch me, this _was_ all done for you." Nick smiles, a finger draws figure eights on the bedsheets in waiting.

Jay zips across the room as fast as possible, only to press a soft, heated kiss to Nick's mouth. It's a warm, gentle kiss, inviting him to the sweet sensation of Jay's love. A tongue traces his bottom lip, slow, smooth, and loving. That's when Nick starts to make little sounds, sounds that catch between his teeth, snarl up his throat, and bubble softly on swollen lips. And Jay swallows these noises, covering Nick’s mouth with his own and consuming him in every sense of the word.

They fall back onto the bed, Nick spread out like a feast below him. Jay laughs, his eyes drifting to take in the body underneath him; Nick's hands above his head, the see-through silk brushing against his nipples, Nick's hair now a disheveled mess, his heavy breathing making his cheeks red. His appearance looks like a dream.

"Absolutely gorgeous, Nick," he groans, pressing chaste kisses to Nick's neck.

"Jay-"

He shushes him, bringing his mouth to nibble Nick's ear. "Save your voice for later, darling, I want you screaming my name all night."

Their hips press together, releasing a pleased moan at the hard pressure. He tightly grips Nick around the narrowest part of his stomach, holding him to the bed as he continues to rock, releasing breathy noises. His dick rubs against the lace of his panties, swelling even harder as the sound of Jay's pants enter Nick’s ear. Nick is so close he can feel all the blood in his body throbbing, migrating downward to leave his brain dry and all coherent thoughts miles away.

He moves his arms to Jay's back, gripping at the fabric of his shirt for some sort of control. That control doesn't last long as Jay's warm hands move under the babydoll, twirling the hard buds in his fingers and making him moan.

Squirming only makes his arousal worse, the panties toying with the tip of his cock. The garter belt moves with his squirming, putting soft pressure on the tip as well. A low whimper leaves his mouth, precum leaking out and onto the lace fabric.

"Jay, please," Nick pants, heavily, "need you."

A soft chuckle enters in his ear. "Already hard, are we, Nick?"

"Just fuck me," he blurts out in a breathy voice, "please, fuck me."

Jay shifts on the bed, running his fingers on the edge of the lace, "alright, darling, alright. Let me open you up."

"N-no need," he manages, "did it already."

He places a chaste kiss on Nick's lips, "well you're very needy tonight, aren't you? I won't leave my darling baby waiting."

With quick movements, Jay unbuttons his pants and shrugs them off to his knees. His underwear barely comes off, pulling his dick out in seconds.

"Can we keep them on? I want to watch as you soak those pretty panties up as I fuck you." He asks, grabbing the line and a condom from the side drawer.

Nick nods, his body heavy on the sheets. He raises his hand to Jay's wrist, squeezing it softly. "No condom, wanna feel you."

Jay raises an eyebrow, Nick gives him a gentle smile, "I trust you."

He smirks and puts the condom on the side of the bed, then covers his length in lube. He strokes himself a few times before sliding the base of the panties aside and lining up with Nick’ gaping hole. He looks up at Jay with blazing eyes and hooks his ankles behind his back, pulling him closer.

With a breathy voice, he mumbles, “get in me now.”

"Bossy little boy," Jay chuckles, and enters him in one quick thrust, bottoming out and groaning at the slick, tight heat that surrounds his cock.

He pulls out almost all the way and snaps his hips forward, eyes rolling back in his head at the pleasure and the feel of the fabric on his cock. Nick whimpers and Jay repeats the motion, his thrusts growing harder and deeper every time. He can feel the tension building in the pit of his stomach, but he holds back.

Nick screams when Jay finally hits the sweet spot. He angles his hips and rams his dick deeper and faster, hitting Nick’s prostate every time. Nick is nearly in tears at how Jay is taking his sweet time with him.

Jay reaches between them, his hand lifting the panties up and jerks Nick’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Nick screams his release as his vision blurs and he experiences the most mindblowing orgasm of his life. Nick’s muscles clenching around Jay's dick sends him over the edge, and he cums deep inside Nick, calling his name.

He collapses on top of him, both of them breathless, shaking, and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He eventually pulls out of Nick and rolls off of him, his entire body feeling like squirmy jello.

"That was," Nick swallows at a loss for words, "wow"

"Yeah," he lets out a quiet laugh, "and all it took was coordinately placing some dirty magazines where you could find them."

As Nick's brain begins to process thought again, he scrunches his nose, "you didn't have those magazines since you were dating Daisy, did you?"

"Nope," Jay replied, popping the last consonant.

"You are a horrible, manipulative man." He laughs, pushing his arm softly. "And I got so worried that I looked like Daisy."

Gatsby sits up on his elbows, his gaze down on Nick and his tone a soft concern. "You were worried that you looked like Daisy? Did you think I would see her if you wore this?"

Nick sits up, his lower half still weak, "you're right on the mark, Jay."

He takes his hands, letting out a soft sigh that grows into his charming smile, "Nick, she is my past. And, although we had some good times, you are my now. There is nothing that could change that, not even if she wanted to get back together."

"You mean that?"

"Of course, my darling." Jay comforts, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Nick giggles, kissing one back, "I think I like that nickname better than 'old sport'"

A teasing smile appears on Jay's face, "oh really, _my darling_? Is that so, _my darling_? Maybe I should plaster it on a billboard for New York to see." He pulls him close, raising an arm up as if he was displaying something.  " _My darling, Nick Carraway. The most darling man in New York City."_

His hands cover his crimson face, "nevermind, 'old sport' is better."

"I'll use both, just to make you flustered." Jay prys at Nick's hands.

In a quick motion, he surges forward, catching Jay’s lower lip between his own and cupping his cheek. The moan Nick made is long and low, vibrating against the inside of Jay’s mouth as they start to tongue at each other. Even with the slightest brushes of stubble against his cheek with the long kiss, and their mouths only seem to get hungrier. Being lost in Jay’s soft lips feels like falling into a cloud – all warm, pillowy, wonderful, and utterly addicting.

Nick pulls away slowly, not wanting to let get go of the warm feeling of his lips. A gentle grin appears on his face, "then I'll keep kissing you out of nowhere. It'll be just as fun."

A large blush emerges on Jay's face and soon that delightful smile. He rolls on top of Nick, grabs him by the hips, kneels at the edge of the bed, and bows his head over Nick’s crotch. "I don't think that could be as fun as going for round two? Shall we?"

The next day, a maid found the packaged condom underneath the broken bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Self Promotion  
> Follow my Instagram (if you can and if you want) @clp_the_fanfic_writer to get updates on what's going on in my life.


End file.
